


What Happens Tonight Happens In The Dark

by klaivich



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaivich/pseuds/klaivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something.</p><p>You are my soulmate. My everything. My best friend."</p><p>Two years later and things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Tonight Happens In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of ships you may or may not despise. I understand.

As the moonlight drifted through the window, one of the two bodies pressed against one another on the bed turned away. It was well into the early hours of the morning and yet Blaine Anderson could not sleep. After tossing and turning for the better part of the night, after an afternoon of what his partner liked to call love-making, Blaine gave up and stepped out of the bed carefully.

Clad in only his boxers, Blaine walked towards the closet and retrieved the one comfort he had: a black leather jacket.

He tried to pretend the chilliness in the room was the reason for pressing the thick material to his body, but Blaine knew.

It had been two years.

 

_"My name's Blaine.”  
"Kurt.”_

_"I can be myself with you. I actually want to be myself with you. Someone who smiles, someone who laughs, someone who doesn't think they are the reason for fucking everything in this world up."  
_ _"I was going to give up. Give up any chance I had of happiness. And then I met you."_

 _"_ _You are the love of my life, Kurt.”_

 _"I_ _thought he would kill himself. No one could get through to him. He would barely eat, he would talk to no one, he wouldn't listen. Until you, Blaine."_

 _"So, I was thinking for our wedding we could-"_  
"Wedding? What wedding!? I don't remember anyone going down on any knees in the past."  
"Kurt, you were on your knees for me yesterday."

 _“It’s_ _never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something.”_

_"You are my soulmate. My everything. My best friend."_

 

"Blaine?"

Ignoring the wetness on his cheeks, Blaine turned towards the bed, still holding the jacket full of memories in his hands.

"Come back to bed, baby," a drowsy voice whispered.

"Okay,” Blaine replied, before placing the jacket back into the closet and closing the door.

Getting back into bed, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, one hand placed possessively over his mark; the mark everyone in the world had their own variation of. The mark that clearly stated who you belonged with; with whom you would find happiness and a future with.

"Goodnight, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine's mark?  _Dave Karofsky._

 


End file.
